


Mario's Chronicles: The Thousand-Year Door

by UniverseSkies



Series: Paper Mario Chronicles Novels [1]
Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Canon Universe, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Novel, Novelization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role-Playing Game, Tags May Change, paper mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseSkies/pseuds/UniverseSkies
Summary: What Sleeps behind the door? The Time has passed, and new pages turn and new chapters are preparing to unfold into this new and quite unfamiliar lands across the World to decipher the mystery of The Legendary Door alongside the Map! Mario returns once again, and his quest to get those answers will have quite the Quest with many dangers lurking by! Join into this adventure and see what holds into the future.
Relationships: Mario & Goombella, Mario & Madame Flurrie, Mario & Ms. Mowz, Mario & Vivian, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Paper Mario Chronicles Novels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198124
Kudos: 4





	Mario's Chronicles: The Thousand-Year Door

_ In the Dark, there will be light. When the Light falls and shadows take over… the Glow from the Rightful ones will debut and be the decider of the Final Judge of the World. _

_ From the dark, a little light appears above a book. An old book covered with dust with nothing, but the symbol of a Power Star in the Center. _

_ “Ahem! Today…” Getting closer to the book, more papers were revealed on the desk, from ancient writing and soon enough a candle being light on. _

_ “I’m going to tell you about a fantastic story. The Story of  _ **_The Thousand-Year Door._ ** _ ” _

_ From the handles of the book, a little hand appears with the arm and all, but covered in a grey coat. “...An awfully long time ago…” The book opens and it continues, “In a strange and far-off land… a big bustling town thrived.” The pages of the book show quite the imagery that could only be depicted to the naked eye as relics from a past time. _

_ Nothing, but only paintings of scenery of an unknown Castle that was the prime pinnacle of the Town, sitting at the top and so huge that one could interpret it as the mere heart and pride of a big town. However, the castle wasn’t the only part that really highlights such a place. The houses, buildings and everything were tall, clean and fancy as one would think that there were many little Kingdoms across the place. And all, but in the middle of the sea. _

_ “It was a town where a lot of people lived their happy lives, and it was said that the town was very prosperous.” Such statements were facts as there were many more to the story, but alas, “But one day, Tragedy befell this blessed place.” _

_ The candle on the desk was close to being blown away, but the light kept on. “A great cataclysm struck the town and its people.” The pages were turning and soon, all those past paintings would seem null compared to what the book is showing. _

_ Destruction, Many buildings collapsing, The ocean’s waves were wilder and rough seemingly trying to overtake and consume the floor of the Town despite being only a painting, and the Sky...no longer a bright, blue one with happy clouds on it, but rather just full on storms and lightings striking at full force with No mercy. “Darkness filled the skies, and the Earth roared and shook. It was as if the very world come to a violent end.” _

_ “And in, but a single night…” One page turned and the Town was no longer there. The once proudful and seemingly big Castle was gone, alongside its many other buildings that its people once called, home. “...The town sank into the depths of the Earth.” _

_ It would seem that the book has come to a very sad, filled with despair ending, but the pages were far from over. One turn it took for the next one, “Many Moons rose and set. Stories of the Town has passed into the pages of a fairy tales.” Quite the fitting phrase within the book telling about it. _

_ “And when the town’s site no longer held relics of its past…” The pages were showing now images and some paintings of what appears to be a new place. Perhaps a new town; a reborn from the previous one? A shake of the entire world to bring back another city? Who is for sure to know the real answer? “People gathered at that spot and built a new town.” _

_ Indeed. Many boats, docks, and buildings were soon making its way to what was the spot of the forgotten town. “But…” Another turn of the pages, and soon enough, this was a full on depiction of a treasure floating high above in front of a Huge Door. _

_ “Word soon spread among the people who moved in. About the Ancient City lay deep underground and that a Magnificent Treasure rested there.” Soon enough, a chuckle could be heard as the hand points at the treasure chest. “Indeed…” _

_ “...This is the tale of the Forbidden treasure of Rogueport.” The book was far from being over as the next page had a rather interesting image. “Yes, this is where it begins, in the sea town of **Rogueport.** ” _

_ An image showing a big plaza, with a rather interesting person at the side and a familiar figure at the bottom looking quite innocent yet excited. “The Tale of the Quest for the Legendary Treasure.... And The Thousand Year Door…” The hand seemingly wanted to turn to the next page. A little chuckle with quite a smirk could be heard and seen. _

“...Starts here.” And with that it begins…

  
  
  
  


With such clear skies and a great warmth temperature hitting on the Sea and many boats feeling like it was a lucky day, very close its the Sea Town known as Rogueport and in the central plaza of said Town, there it was the Royal figure of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool, walking down by and just looking at the buildings and the place.

“Finally! I have a minute without Toadsworth watching over me! He’s so paranoid.” Princess Peach says while stretching her legs and looking around. “I came here on a holiday only to be stuck with Toadsworth...that's so stifling! Sheesh, Once in a while I’d want the chance to look around at my own and see the place.” And that is what the princess was doing as she speaks.

“But...now that I’m doing that.” Princess Peach looks around and despite the very peculiar rope stand in the center of the plaza there isn’t much to see. There was an Inn Hotel, some Item Shop, and a Badge building, but other than those things, nothing really worthwhile to see or explore, and surely the Princess isn’t very keen on liking or exploring what the sweaty or sneaky people around the place would do.

“This town has quite...ummm, distinct flavor.” Peach says while giving a nervous smile. She asked for this, and she got it. Not the most luxurious, or relaxing way of getting out of Toadsworth’s sight, but it was something to start.

“Oh...Missy...Missy.”

Princess Peach could hear a rather low yet somehow...strange voice. It's almost like a whisper to her, and the feeling that she was the main call of it...she turned around and saw a hooded figure standing in front of a little carpet that held some vases and a box. The hooded figure seemingly looks up and waves at her.

“You...You mean, me?!?” Princess Peach said almost like a shout, but before that, she gave a few more glances around to see if it was correct and indeed it was.

“Yes. Yes, You, Missy!” The hooded figure stands up more and signals her to come closer and so she did. Albeit a bit hasty at first, but it seems that this mysterious person is just the owner of the little marketplace. “Won’t you buy something? I have a wide assortments of good fortunes and doodads!” The weird seller said and Princess Peach could smile in relief.

It seems that it was just another person just doing its job, and having quite the image to give it more spice to the ol’ formula. She has seen this in Toad Town after all with the Mages of the Merlon family.

“Oh! Well...Ummm...Let me see.” Princess Peach decides to give in and play the little game. It surely was more interesting from what the little sea town could offer. Looking around to it, she saw mostly vases and just paintings. Nothing too out of the ordinary until…

**(!)**

“Well, that's a pretty box!” Princess Peach exclaims with a smile and curiosity clear as day as she picks up the red colored box with some apparent gold decorations to it. “What's inside of it?” She asks looking at the seller.

“Mwee, hee, hee… a rather fine taste.” The Hooded seller says with a little chuckle that sounds quite a bit weird, and chilling, but that would be quite rude to say. The figure just gently grabs the box to show it more to the curious princess. “This box...it has been said that it holds a map that shows where a  _ legendary treasure _ sleeps…” The hooded figure continues on the ramble and lore about it.

The Princess couldn’t help, but to look with glee as her eyes showed excitement to the word by word of the Seller. “However! The box has a magic lock on it that will only open for one who a pure and noble heart.” Princess Peach heard every word and felt it could be quite exaggerating to make it seem more pricey, the seller proved on the point of trying to open the Treasure Box.

No budget at all, and there was No Lock, “As you can see...it won’t so much budge as if one such as myself...tries to.” The figure struggles and even then there is nothing to do.

“Oh.” A little saddened tone from the Princess came out believing that maybe it won’t open at all.

“Ahh, don’t be saddened, missy. A life like myself has only so many things to regret, but I know...that there will be a person out there to open it.” The seller says with quite...a cheerful and rather optimistic view to it. “I know...that if the box will open for you, Missy. Then you can have whatever is inside.” The seller offers the box right there and then.

Princess Peach was rather shocked on hearing that, “R-Really? I couldn’t…” And she was right on that. There was no way for her to take that without paying.

“Missy, Missy...it's okay. It's my decision. Please...it's an honor to have the box open.” The figure was firm on the choice and Peach couldn’t help, but to feel a bit bad, but she promptly agreed.

“Umm...all right. What's the harm?” Princess Peach said accepting the box. "I'll try to open it." Princess Peach said as she took a deep breath. 

And without anything to spare, The Princess's left hand began to move the box and soon enough She felt it get loose enough to the point that She was shocked enough seeing How a huge light was emitting from such a small container. 

The light was so strong it almost felt Like it was surrounding the entire Plaza due to its strong glow with the princess still very astonished on seeing such a spectacular box, as for the Merchant seller...it simply vanished within the shadows.

This is where the Story Begins. The tale that is about to unfold new chapters into the journey of wonderful heroes, and new legends to be made for future generations.

  
  
  


…

…

…

* * *

  
  


Across the Mushroom Kingdom and not too far away from Toad Town, there it can be found a little and humble house of the Famous Mario Bros. Another ordinary day with nothing, but peaceful moments as a Parakoopa delivering as per usual, went in to hand a letter into the mailbox of the Bros.

“Mail Call!” Parakarry announced with a smile as he waved at the house, holding deep the memories from his past adventure with none other than Super Mario himself.

He couldn’t dawdle as much though, and he was on his own way to deliver more letters as his job demands. The door opens and a man in green, Luigi, comes out to get said letters.

“Hmmm, bills, bills…” Luigi mumbles to himself while searching through the many letters to see if there would be anything special. Other than the usual bills stuff, and some offers of some test subjects for E. Gadd, Luigi caught a glimpse of a pink letter. It read, ‘To: Mario; From Princess Peach’

“Oh!” A little exclamation mark could as well appear above Luigi’s head as he gets back into the house. “Hey, bro! Check it out! A letter from Princess Peach arrived for you!” Luigi announces the news to his brother and just like that, the Man in Red and Hero of the Kingdom, Mario, makes his way into the living room.

Luigi gets closer and opens the letter with Mario, “I’ll just read it for, how’s that sound?” He asks and his brother nods with a smile. Looking upon the letter Luigi begins, “Ahem! Now let's see here…”

  
  


‘ _ Hello there, Mario! _

_ I am now on holiday, traveling across Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I found a little Sea town, not so far from there actually… and I came into possession of a mystical map! A treasure map, actually!! I got it from a humble merchant in the town of Rogueport. But...it would be too difficult for me to try and go find this treasure by myself. I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of course, won’t you? I’ve included this Map in the letter, please bring it with you when you come. I’ll meet you at Rogueport. (That means You MUST come!)’ _

  
  


“...I’ll meet you at Rogueport.” Luigi finishes reading said letter and could hear Mario have a little chuckle and a soft “Mama-Mia” alongside it. The princess sure is a stronghold of will and can be quite the fun one when she’s excited. Upon finishing the letter, the green plumber saw that in the bottom, there is a rather old-looking map.

“What do you know? Its true! There is a weathered old map within the letter!” Luigi says while taking out the map and handing it to his Bro.

Mario took it and began to inspect it. It really seems that what she was telling is true and Mario nods seeing and investigating the map. Sure enough, it was a map alright, and it had across the entire thing lots of places that Mario didn’t know about.

“You’re going to treasure hunt, bro?” Luigi asks as he sees his big brother just looking more at the map.

“Mhm!” Mario nods with a smile as he goes back to his room to immediately pack and grab the essentials.

“Boy! That sure sounds fun! Be sure to not overdo it, bro...and perhaps, share some of that treasure with me when you come back.” Luigi couldn’t help, but to snicker a bit. He could join his brother, but so far, he was also on his vacations from any kind of adventure or stuff. Especially after the recent one.

Packing up some items like two Mushrooms, and a Fire Flower, Mario also grabs his hammer; a souvenir of one of his past adventures on recovering the Star Rod and rescuing the Star Spirits and plans to make his way to Toad Town Docks.

“See ya, later, Luigi! Be sure to stay safe.” Mario says before exiting the house with a victory sign.

“Heh, I should-a be the one saying-a that, bro.” Luigi had a little smile and returned the victory sign towards his brother. With a wave, Mario closes the door and goes to the Warp Pipe leading to Toad Town.

“Wooo-hooo!! Let's-a Go!!!” Mario shouts with excitement as he prepares for another great adventure. A treasure-hunt one nonetheless! It would be quite new and exciting.

  
  


Truthfully, the red plumber has found or lady luck gets him on the path to new journeys and explore wonderful or risky places around the Kingdom or across the World, perhaps! It's always a wonder to see where he would end up next, and certainly going to this place, Rogueport...seems quite a new place for him.

* * *

  
  


The sweet sounds of the waves just going around and around is always great and very relaxing to hear. If there is a person that couldn’t agree more it would be Mario as he was just laying down in a seat with his arms on the back of his head as a pillow and enjoying his nap.

Finding himself sleeping and letting the boat do the job on bringing him into Rogueport. As he snores, the Captain of the Boat could see from afar the land of the Sea Town, Rogueport.

The little Toad got off from the little stand to warn Mario about it, “Excuse me...sir?” The sailor Toad speaks, but only Mario’s snores were his replies at the moment. With little and soft slaps that only poked Mario, the Toad kept going, “Please wake up, sir!” The Toad raised the voice louder and it was enough to get our sleepy hero to slowly open his eyes.

“Oh?” Mario mumbles and sits up as he stretches and looks at the Toad. “Huh? What? Where--?” Still though, he was quite enchanted into the land of the dreams.

“The town you’d been speaking of has come into view! Look!” The Toad points in front of their direction and finally got Mario to be fully awake looking at said direction.

It was quite correct as in the middle of the vast ocean, the buildings and docks alongside a huge blimp could be seen even from that far distance. “Thats Rogueport!” The Toad exclaims.

“Whoaaaa. So that is Rogueport, huh?” Mario says to himself as he stands up from his Hammock.

“Yes. We’ll arrive shortly, so please make sure to grab all you need before we disembark.” The Toad wastes no time to return back to his spot and Mario nods. Looking in awe at the town. Princess Peach surely must be waiting for him in a while.

  
  


With a few minutes to go, The Blue boat has made its way into the docks of Rogueport and successfully stationed into a free spot. Mario could see lots of boats stopping and going by with many sailor Bob-ombs and Toads just going in and out lifting many crates. There were some that were just walking by and looking nervous.

However, there was no distinguishably Pink color dress standing out in the public. Mario kept on glancing around as Captain Toad got to him.

“I must apologize, sir. Our arrival was a bit delayed due to rough weather.” The Toad says while bowing down, but Mario simply waves at him with a little smile.

“No worries, Captain. It's all Okie-Dokie.” He is still trying to find Princess Peach. “Maybe she’s waiting for me in other place?” He thought.

  
  


“Thank you, sir, but I must ask… Are you sure you want to disembark here? You...You did hear the sordid tales about Rogueport, didn’t you?” The Sailor Toad says with a nervous tone and already feeling the judging glances from the other Toads in the nearby docks. This was a place to not fool around.

“Yes. I’m sure of it.” Mario adjusts his bag and cap as he looks back at the Toad, “The Princess is waiting for me in here, so this is my destination after all.” He responded and the Toad couldn’t help, but to get his eyes widened.

“O-Oh? Is that so? Er…” He wasn’t looking so sure of that state however given how a princess would decide to take a pit stop in Rogueport of all places. “...Of course sir. Well, if that's what you say, then I won’t stop you.” The Toad says with a fake smile as he looks back into his cabin as the plumber got off from the boat and into the docks.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here!” Mario says with a little wave as the Toad replied the same way before turning around the Boat.

“Be careful, sir! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Was the last thing the Sailor Toad shouts at Mario before the boat couldn’t be seen. With that, Mario looks around and still no Princess Peach waiting for him. Only a bunch of sailors...and a Goomba that was pink and wearing some kind of archeologist uniform, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?

Making sure to grab tight into his bag, he set out into looking for Princess Peach. Sure enough, most of the Bob-omb sailors ignored the Man in Red as they were keeping their focus on finishing the job.

“Umm, excuse me, sir? Excuse me...but Can I…. have you seen a princess?” Mario kept on asking, but to no avail. That was until he saw a purple Bob-omb with a ship wheel in their back and an eyepatch.

“Excuse me! Sir, please!” Mario goes rather in front of the Bob-omb looking quite serious, “Have you seen a Princess around here?” He asks.

“‘Oy? A princess? Hmmmm…” Mario could smile upon hearing that the Bob-omb actually stayed to answer. “Sorry, mate. I think I’d remember a princess if I saw one. Knowing this place...probably would be a huge while, Hahaha!” The Bob-omb had quite the tone and joke with the chuckle.

“Oh. Thank you anyways.” Mario says with a lil yet nervous chuckle not sure if that was supposed to be an actual answer at the end.

“‘Ey, but why are you looking for a princess, anyway? Owe ya money? Or she yer’ girlfriend?” He asks which promptly makes Mario blush upon hearing the last doubt.

“E-Ehhh, N-Neither? I just… We were supposed to meet here and---” Mario was waving his hands and trying to come up with the answer that was truthfully into the case, but…

“EEEEK! Hey! What do you want?!? Get away from me, You Freaks!” A scream could be heard in the middle of the docks as everyone turned around to see what was happening.

There were a group of People wearing some kind of Uniform with the letter “X” as the main symbol of it and wearing some goggles to it too. They were surrounding the source of the shriek which was the same pink Goomba with the archeologist uniform and blonde hair.

“Hmm?” A question mark appears above Mario as he looks to the scene. “What is going on??”

“Oh come off it, you airhead! I know its hard for you, but don’t play dumb with me! I’ve seen you asking around about the Crystal Stars!” The leader with the purple hat and black outfit closes in on the Pink Goomba.

“I’m telling you! I DON’T KNOW Anything!” She exclaims standing firm on her statement.

“Listen to me… You’re going to be a good little girl and tell me everything you know. RIGHT! NOW!” He still doesn’t believe and the tone isn’t getting any happier.

The Goomba in trouble couldn’t help, but to sweat as they were aware of her questioning about her research and she was surrounded.

“Never! I don’t have anything to say to you, Creeps! EWWW!” She says while sticking out her tongue to emphasize the last word which results in the instigator just twitching his eyes behind the goggles.

“Okay, I suppose that it wouldn’t be right if a sassy little lass like you would meet with an untimely demise…” He responds with a rather threatening tone and only made the female Goomba just glance for a moment behind her or anywhere to see if someone would help.

“Buh! Buh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Boys, we’re taking this firebrand into our fortress.” The chuckle he made was quite...a weird one yet the sound of his command really didn’t set well for the Sassy Goomba as she saw that the other creeps behind the bigger creep just made a weird salute with their arms.

“As you command, Lord Crump! We’re on it!” One of the Soldiers said while saluting their leader on mission.

Slowly, they were closing in to the feisty goomba lass. “N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I’ll scream! Really!” She was cornered despite not actually running into a corner and no one right there was willing to help her.

“D-Darn it! Why is nobody HELPING?! I’m being surrounded by A plus-Weirdos right here!” She thought as no one was making eye contact, or rather avoiding just looking at the situation that was pretty clear as the skies.

However…

**(!)**

The Female Goomba saw one peculiar mustachioed Man with a bag looking pretty worried at what was going on. Not to mention that he was the only one who was closer compared to the rest. She had to act quickly!

The Goomba girl immediately made a go for it and hid behind Mario, “Like I’d go anywhere with weird, smelly lunatics like you! Hmph!! Not likely!” The Goomba scoffs at the Odd looking Soldiers and Mario definitely was surprised at how fast the Goomba moved.

“W-Whoa! What are you doing? What is going on??” Mario looks behind towards the scared yet still very sassy Goomba.

“Whuh?!” Mario didn’t have time to even ask why they are on to her as Lord Crump steps in closer and his tone wasn’t at all patient enough. “What do you think YOU’RE doing, Chump? You think you can screw up my plans?!” Lord Crumps exclaims with Mario just jumping from surprise.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hold on! I don’t want any trouble.” Mario said putting up his hands in front of him in peace.

“Gah! It's always something...well you’re wrong if you think you’ll foil our plans!” Lord Crump said while preparing for a fight.

“Wait! No! I’m just a simple man, on a trip, not wanting any trouble like any other person. Simple as that, right?” Mario still tried on making sure that the situation could at least deescalate a bit.

“Hmph! Say what you want, but I’m gonna have to give ya the taste of the ol’ CRUMP-A-BOMB!” Lord Crump wastes no time into charging right into Mario and the Goomba.

**(!)** Mario had little time to react as he quickly grabs and carries the Goomba and jumps out of the way from the football tackle from that Crump guy. “Eep!” The Goomba yelps a bit with a blush upon being carried suddenly by Mario.

“Oh Star Spirits, Guess we’re doing this.” Mario lands safely and makes sure that she is behind him.

“U-Umm, yeah. Anyways, it seems it's Battle Time, Mister!” The Pink Goomba says while Mario looks at her. “Don’t sweat too much, okay? Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, please.” She says in efforts to give in some support. Mario simply smiles and gives a thumbs up to her.

“Bah! I won’t fail next time!” Lord Crump says while recovering from the charge to the Red Plumber.

Mario prepares to battle as he runs quite fast towards Lord Crump and makes a leap to him, jumping and earning one good hit to him and bouncing once again to gain an extra damage. (NICE)

“Ooof!” Lord Crump grunts a bit. He didn’t expect quite the hit from above.

“Sweet! You know that hurt! You’ll have him cornered in no time.” The Goomba archeologist said quite surprised and glad to see that Mario was doing fine so far.

“Hmph! Don’t get too cocky.” Lord Crump prepares another tackle as he too could do attacks from above.

He prepares another Crump-a-bomb, but Mario could react in time and quickly countered with a Jump Attack right into his face knocking Lord Crump into the ground.

“Whoa! You almost got him!” She cheers for Mario seeing that it was all going well and that weirdo was breathing quite heavily.

Mario didn’t waste no time and quickly got his Hammer and went ahead in front of Lord Crump. “Oh crud!” Was the only thing that Lord Crump said seeing that Mario is winding up a hammer attack.

With a quick swing, Mario successfully earned a  **_(NICE)_ ** direct hit from his hammer into Lord Crump, rendering him quite tired and injured right in the ground.

“Lord Crump!” Both soldiers exclaim in worry on seeing their higher up just be easily defeated like that.

“Yes! YES! You did it, mister! Way to go! You’re tougher than you look.” The PInk Goomba jumps in excitement seeing that there was nothing to worry about anymore.

“Hehe....” Mario simply adjusts his cap and gives a thumbs up. However, it wouldn’t be done like that. Knowing and being into these situations on many occasions, Mario knew it would go many different ways and his hunch was right seeing how Lord Crump stood up. Stumbling a bit, but he sure was stubborn.

“Like I said, I don’t want any trouble. Leave this girl alone and best go on your way.” Mario said while putting away the Hammer back to his bag.

“Buh! Buh, Huh, huh! Okay, You got a couple decent shots in. I’ll give ya that.” Lord Crump said with quite the smirk. He manages to get up by himself. “But...unfortunately for you, that means…” Lord Crump suddenly stops to look right into Mario.

Mario still having a hammer on his hands, he prepared for the worst,”ITS GO TIME!!” Lord Crump announces with quite the loud voice and the man in red saw that in less than three seconds he was surrounded completely by more of his goons.

All formed into a circle around Mario, the Pink Goomba, and Lord Crump. “Oh...Goomnuts.” The female Goomba mumbled seeing how there was little to no chance of winning a possible fight against this huge mob.

“PUNISH HIM!!” Lord Crump Commands with a strict and harsh tone and without wasting time ever single Soldier jumps and ram right into Mario creating a huge dust smoke around the entire area.

There were lots of shouting and Lord Crump found himself just laughing at how it was genius of him to get some secret backup. However, with Mario, he was just on the grounding grabbing tight of his cap in the head trying to defend himself from the assault, but...it was never necessary. He was in the eye of the hurricane sure, but every single Soldier was just missing the action or just hit and they were still not noticing. It was more the show and bark rather than bite.

**(!)**

Mario manages to catch a glimpse of the Pink Goomba escaping through a little gap from the huge mob. “Quick! This way!” She announces with Mario nodding and crawling sneakily as he could.

Surprisingly, Mario manages to get out unharmed and even with him being out, the soldiers still weren’t noticing him. It was pretty funny for the plumber.

“Phew! What a bunch of loons! Lets just sneak out of here, what do you say?” The young goomba lass points in the direction of some far stairs leading up to another area at Rogueport.

With a smile, He nods, “Yeah! Lets-a go!” With that, both Mario and his new companion just make a run for it.

It helps that the stairs were pretty far.

As Mario was getting away, the Soldiers were still up beating their ‘opponent’ and Lord Crump despite enjoying himself, he was still unsure on why he wasn’t hearing any scream of pain or groan or just anything in general other than just a bunch of random squabbles from his minions. He power walks in front of some of them to Mario’s location, but...

“BUH-HUUUUUUUH???” He saw they were attacking rather nothing and grabbed ahold of some soldiers. “STOPPPPP!!!” He shouts and just like that everyone hears and obeys by stopping in their tracks.

Lord Crump was looking around and nothing to be seen. He kept on glancing around and still no sign of the Red one with the Mustache or the Pink Goomba. “Where’d they go?!? Huh?! You! Johnson!” Lord Crump points at his fellow soldier, “Did you see them?! Has anyone see them?!!” Lord Crump demands for an answer, but alas…

(?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?)

  
  


He was met with unsatisfying results. “Uh...Crud!! They Bolted!” He exclaims rather angrily and frustrated on seeing how they manage to escape and even humiliate him without any sort of punishment.

  
  


Looking around, lots of witnesses were already looking at the scene and Lord Cump had no choice but to retreat from the scene. They will raise suspicions across that place, and is the last thing they need.

So far, it seems that Mario really has met with quite the welcome to Rogueport. Wasn’t exactly the best one so far, but he had worse ones in the past. With quite the start, this is only the Very beginning of the Story of our hero in red, Mario, and how his long and Big Journey is still aways from really starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Would You like to Save your progress?
> 
> >Yes  
> No
> 
> Saving....Progress Saved.
> 
> HOOOOOOOOOO-WEEEEEE!!! We are Back boys and girls! Lads and Lasses!! Into this not so quite new adventure of Paper Mario! Thats right! I'm making a Full ON novelization about Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door! You can guarantee that I'll finish from the Very beginning to the End Chapters! 
> 
> Buckle your seatbelts, folks! Cause This adventure will be quite Magical!


End file.
